


In Harm's Way

by DaFlameDFZ



Series: The One Eyed Girl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Also Mike is one of the bandits in the woods au, Clem loses an eye, Clem loses an eye instead of Kenny AU, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Nobody is actually safe though, Sarah lives and becomes an actual character, Season 2 AU, if you notice anything off about my writing please let me know so I can fix it!, so doubt me as much as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Clementine takes the blame for getting the radio, and ends up suffering the consequences, and now she's got a whole group dependent on her and her abilities, while she has to get used to her new disability.
Relationships: Alvin/Rebecca (Walking Dead), Kenny/Sarita
Series: The One Eyed Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	In Harm's Way

“Now, where is the other one?” Carver demanded, holding a radio high in the air and gently waving it, allowing a clear view of it for the prisoners he had trapped in a pen. I had a few options here, but one look at Luke, bruised, bleeding, and holding his ribs as though one or more had been broken just moments before Mike, Kenny, and I had come back from working on the wall, made the radio in my pocket suddenly feel like I had stuck a few dozen bricks in it. 

“I’m only going to give you till the count of three, and I better have the other radio in my hand, or else you’ll be wishing for these days to come back!” Carver shouted, with no care of how many walkers might’ve heard it. The walls made this place pretty safe from walkers. “One!” I could feel Kenny try and subtly stop me from moving from my spot. Carver looks around the group, all of us looking guilty. “Two!” He practically barked out. “I’ve got it right here.” I spoke up, taking the radio from my pocket and taking a step forward. I could feel both group’s eyes on me as I carefully yet quickly walked up to Carver and put the radio in Carver’s waiting hand. Carver and I stared at each other, a weird look was in his eyes.

He turned to address the group. “You really didn’t have the balls to do this yourself? You stand there and preach about wanting a better, safer life than right here, and you don’t even have the balls to try and escape without putting a child you swore to protect in harm’s way!?” I felt awkward standing there now, but scared in a familiar way. It suddenly felt like I back in that room in the motel, able to hear and barely able to see Lee sitting just right there, but him being unable to do anything because one wrong move and he was dead. 

“You leave her the fuck alone!” Kenny snapped back, and I had to hold back a flinch. Carver glared at him. Troy quickly brought Kenny to the ground by slamming the back of his rifle in his face. “Kennith. Why am I not surprised?” Carver’s smirk was audible. “I know your type, you won’t react to me hurting you at all. You’ll just continue going on about how in the right you are.” I realised where he was going with that just a second too late, as he grabbed my shoulder and held me in place. “But I can hurt others and get that effect.” 

Most of the group was holding their breath, seemingly aware that one wrong move would cause a world of hurt to befall me. All but one. Kenny was struggling to stand up. “You sick sonvabitch!” Carver shook his head. “ Hard way it is then.”

He let me go for just a moment, before something crashed into my face. I let out a cry of pain, and I could hear the group as a whole reacting. Shouting over themselves to get Carver to let me go. There was another blow, this time closer to my right eye. The world around me was spinning. Another blow, and the voices were unrecognizable, everything was blurry. Another, and I was barely able to stay awake. The voices were only getting louder, but my ears started to ring even louder. Nothing made sense anymore. I think I fell to the floor? Was the floor cold? I felt numb now. My head was slammed to the ground with the next impact, and I fell into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support me and give me some motivation to write faster, please consider leaving a comment down below!


End file.
